1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper conveyance apparatus and an ink jet recording apparatus, and in particular to a technology which conveys a paper using a drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a paper conveyance method of a printer which prints on a sheet of paper, a drum conveyance method is known. In the drum conveyance method, paper is conveyed by winding the paper (sheet of paper) around the peripheral surface of a drum and rotating the drum about the axis.
In the printer adopting the drum conveyance method, in order to print a high-quality image, it is required to convey the paper without causing wrinkles, floats or the like. In particular, in the printer which prints using an ink jet method, if the floats or the wrinkles occur on the paper, there is a problem in that not only does the print quality deteriorate but also a nozzle surface of a head is worn by the float of the paper.
JP2009-220954A discloses a method where in an ink jet recording apparatus adopting the drum conveyance, in order to prevent the occurrence of wrinkles or floats on the paper, when the paper is wound around the drum, the paper is wound while being provided with back tension (tensions in the opposite direction to the paper conveyance direction). According to this method, the paper is wound around the drum while being stretched. Therefore, it is possible to suppress the occurrence of the wrinkles or the floats.
In addition, JP2009-279870A, JP1992-018381A (JP-H04-018381A), JP1999-314417A (JP-H11-314417A) and JP2011-025498A disclose a technology which changes the back tension to be provided depending on a type, thickness or the like of the paper, when the paper is provided with back tension.